SELECTION
by Gigids
Summary: Berawal melawan perintah orangtua, mendaftar jadi Yakuza, dan Tetsuya harus menerima akibatnya. Akakuro. Little crime&Fluff. Selamat membaca!


SELECTION

…

Rasanya Tetsuya menyesal sudah tak menuruti perintah orangtua untuk tak merantau ke kota. Namun, karena melihat tetangganya banyak yang berhasil, maka Tetsuya ingin juga. Bukan sekedar mencari harta untuk senang-senang, tapi untuk orangtaunya. Ya, Tetsuya ingin saat mereka sudah tua, istirahat saja. Tak banting tulang seperti sekarang, membuat Tetsuya tak tega.

Dengan niat itulah, akhirnya yang mendorong Tetsuya keluar dari zona dan merantau di kota.

Tapi sekarang, Tetsuya menyesal!

Sudah habis biaya banyak, namun dirinya belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sudah sih, tapi karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, banyak pihak perusahaan yang tak menotice dirinya yang hadir saat wawancara, atau sudah tes tapi lupa.

Tetsuya harus bagaimana?!

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigids

Warning :

Akakuro

T; Yakuza AU; Crime; Shounen ai; Out of character

…

Untuk itulah, dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis nan mistis serta menyeramkan jika kata sahabatnya, Tetsuya nekat melamar jadi anggota yakuza yang katanya makmur bagi anggota dan keluarga. Sudah gitu, kebal hukum pula. Jadi, Tetsuya ingin mencobanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-desu." Ucap Tetsuya saat menghadap seorang yang memegang blanko pendaftaran.

"Kau tak baca peraturannya? Untuk yang sudah cukup umur."

Tetsuya pikir, orang ini akan terkejut dengan kehadirannya, tapi ternyata biasa saja. Sungguh hebat kalau begitu yakuza, batin Tetsuya.

"Saya sudah 22 tahun," Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kartu identitas, "Saya bahkan sudah lulus kuliah, jurusan sastra-"

"Takao Kazunari, bagian HRD, apa keahlianmu?"

"Eh- keahlian?" Tanya Tetsuya bingung. Karena sampai saat ini, dia hanya menulis dan mengajar TK sebelah rumah, "Mendongeng?"

"Mendongeng?" Pria bername-tag Takao ini mengerutkan kening, "Maksudmu menghipnotis?"

Menghipnotis? Maksudnya yang membuat orang tak sadar? Tak sadar itu berarti tidur, kan? Dan anak-anak didiknya jika didongengkan memang saat tidur siang jadi nyenyak.

Berarti Tetsuya bisa menghipnotis?

"I-iya." Jawab Tetsuya akhirnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lumayan. Posturmu memang biasa, tapi jika kemampuanmu begitu, bos pasti suka."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku lolos?"

"Tunggu dulu. Kau harus tes kemampuan."

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Mati sudah.

"Tes bagaimana?"

"Cari korban untuk menunjukkan kemampuanmu. Untuk hipnotis, mungkin bisa kau buktikan dengan merampok seseorang dan bawa barang rampokanmu kesini." Takao terlihat mencatat sesuatu, "Semakin mahal harganya, maka semakin besar peluangmu lolos seleksi nasional."

Yakuza ada seleksi nasional? Tetsuya baru dengar. Namun, karena dirinya tak mau dianggap anak baru yang melawan, maka yang Tetsuya lakukan hanya mengangguk dan segera melakukan 'perampokan'.

…

Jalanan yang ramai jadi fokus aquamarine untuk menentukan sang calon korban. Otaknya berpikir keras, kira-kira mana yang pas jadi sasaran. Gampangnya sih merampok orangtua, tapi Tetsuya tak berani dan tak tega. Bisa durhaka nantinya menyakiti sosok yang serupa orangtuanya di desa.

Lalu siapa?

Kalau yang muda, kebanyakan mereka bergerombol khas anak yang mau nongkrong. Bukannya dapat harta, bisa-bisa Tetsuya yang habis tertodong.

Kalau wanita?

Ramai begini dirinya bisa diamuk masa.

Duh, tak disangka jadi penjahat juga begini susahnya, batin Tetsuya merana. Mau balik badan tak jadi daftar, mau makan apa Tetsuya ntar?

Ibu, ayah, Tetsuya mau pulang!

Disaat pikirannya semakin kalut karena tak bisa mencari calon korban percobaan perampokannya, matanya tak sengaja melihat orang yang potensial.

Seorang pria, jalan sendirian, tak terlihat terlalu menyeramkan dan yang paling penting, punya kekayaan dilihat dari penampilannya, jelas dia adalah salah satu petinggi perusahaan.

Ya Tuhan, beri Tetsuya kekuatan!

Ketika lalu lalang sepi, Tetsuya segera berdiri, dan menghampiri calon korban, yang ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat lumayan tampan.

"Se-" Matanya berwarna belang, indah namun juga tajam.

"Se?"

Duh, grogi malahan. "Selamat malam!" Apa yang kau lakukan! Tetsuya merutuki mulutnya yang malah mengucap salam.

Tetsuya bisa melihat orang itu memandangnya seakan ingin menertawakan, "Selamat malam,"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sambil berdehem, membuat suara yang (kalau bisa) terdengar kejam, Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan, "Serahkan harta bendamu, aku perampok yakuza."

"Memang yakuza terbagi menjadi berapa divisi kejahatan?"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kau bilang perampok yakuza, berarti ada pembunuh yakuza, ada penculik yakuza, dan lain-lain, kan?"

"Eh?" Tetsuya mana paham. Dia saja baru pendaftaran. "Ada yang begitu?"

"Kau ini bagaimana?"

"I-itu tidak penting, yang penting serahkan hartamu!"

"Kalau aku tak mau?" Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Tetsuya gambarkan.

"Kalau kau tak mau?" Tetsuya menelengkan kepala.

APA YA? TETSUYA TAK KEPIKIRAN SAMPAI SANA!

"Kau- kau akan sakit!"

"Sakit apa?"

Ah, ribet sekali jadi penjahat! Dan lagi, mengapa laki-laki ini tak lari atau melawan atau bagaimana, malah tanya-tanya begini. Tetsuya kan punya harga diri!

"Aku akan memukulmu jadi kau akan sakit!"

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, aku takut."

Hanya begitu? Persetanlah. Yang penting misi Tetsuya berhasil.

"Kalau begitu, mana hartamu?"

"Oh, aku tak membawanya. Ada dirumah."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku merampoknya?!" Protes Tetsuya.

"Ikut kerumahku. Nanti bawa sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong, kan? Aku tak percaya pada orang asing."

"Kau kan yang minta hartaku. Mau atau tidak?"

Tetsuya berpikir sebentar, kalau dilihat, laki-laki ini kaya beneran. Jadi tak masalahkan?

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau lapor polisi, aku lari."

"Kau bisa pegang omonganku jika tak ada polisi nanti."

Akhirnya, Tetsuya menurut. Dia mengikuti laki-laki ini pulang untuk merampok hartanya dirumah. Dan lagi, katanya dia bisa mengambil harta sebanyak apapun yang dia mau, jadi kalau begini pasti dirinya lolos seleksi yakuza tingkat nasional, batin Tetsuya senang.

…

Tak pernah Akashi mendapati orang (yang mengaku) yakuza semenggemaskan ini. Jangankan kekar dan berwajah sangar layaknya orang criminal, orang didepannya ini lebih pantas disimpan dirumah karena terlihat rapuh dan minta dilindungi. Lalu apa tadi? Minta dirinya menyerahkan harta benda?

Ah, jangankan harta benda, kalau begini sih harusnya dinafkahi.

"Masih lama?"

Akashi melirik si pemuda yang masih anteng mengikutinya, "Sebentar lagi."

"Aku lapar."

"Memang belum bisa merampok tadi?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Kau yang pertama."

"Seijuro, itu namaku. Kau?"

"Eh, Kuroko Tetsuya-_desu_."

Dasar bodoh. Mana ada penjahat jujur begini? Akashi sudah gemas sekali.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Kita sudah sampai."

"Waah, besar sekali! Sei-_kun_ kaya ya?"

"Nikmati seperti rumahmu sendiri."

"Apa ikan di kolam itu bisa dimakan?" Tanya Tetsuya menunjuk sebuah ikan besar di kolam yang membuat Akashi geli.

"Kalau kau ingin makan ikan, pelayanku bisa buatkan."

"Sei-_kun_ punya pelayan? _Sugoi_! Aku pikir itu hanya di film."

Duh, bisa nggak sih yang begini disimpan dalam lemari?

"Kau bisa disini dulu. Ini kamarku. Nikmati waktumu."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Pemuda itu sibuk mengamati kamar yang menurutnya benar-benar mewah dan pertama kali dia lihat, hingga tak sadar, Akashi sudah mengungkungnya dari dekat.

"Sei-kun, kau terlalu dekat."

"Tapi aku suka."

"Ugh, tapi aku mau merampok. Kau bilang aku boleh merampok hartamu."

"Kau sudah melakukannya." Kini Akashi semakin dekat, bahkan nafasnya pasti sudah menerpa wajah Tetsuya.

"Tapi aku belum ambil apapun- dan aku-ugh-tak nyaman." Jemari itu mencoba mendorong dadanya tapi tak berdampak apa-apa. Justru, Akashi makin semangat menghempas sekat.

"Kau bahkan sudah mengambil milikku yang paling berharga." Ujar Akashi sambil menjilat daun telinga yang kini memerah.

"Tapi aku tidak-"

"Kau iya! Kau mengambilnya dan harus bertanggungjawab!"

"Tapi aku tak mengambil apapun!"

"Hanya satu yang bisa membuktikannya." Akashi menyeringai dan melempar tubuh Tetsuya di ranjang.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Membuktikan."

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Adalah teriakan terakhir Tetsuya yang terdengar dari arah kamar sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi desah menggoda.

…

Besoknya, Tetsuya terbangun dengan tubuh, terutama bagian pinggang dan selakangan, yang remuk redam. Dan disampingnya, ada seseorang lelaki yang memeluk pinggangnya erat dan mengucap;

"Pagi, sayang. Tadi malam, nikmat, kan?"

"Ka-kau!" Tetsuya tergagap, kemudian matanya menatap kertas yang ada dalam genggaman si pemerkosa, "Biodataku! Bagaimana kau-"

"Kau melamar jadi anak buahku, ya?" Akashi menyeringai, "Tapi sayang, aku menolak. Kau disini saja. Bersamaku membuat anak."

"…" Tetsuya tak bisa menjawab.

Terlalu banyak kekagetan. Terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk tiba-tiba ke otak, membuat Tetsuya tak bisa bergerak. Kesadaran menguap, dan yang terakhir adalah gelap.

.

.

_Poor_, Tetsuya. Kau tidak lolos jadi yakuza, tapi lolos jadi ibu rumah tangga untuk Akashi dan keluarga kecilnya.

END.

AN:

Waaa, saya rindu banget bikin OS! Dan ini sok-sokan pen bikin Yakuza AU tapi yaa jadinya malah gini T.T

Btw, fandom Akakuro sepi amaat :(

Ditunggu jejaknya dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha, bagi yang merayakan^^

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
